Secrets and the Absence of Sun
by legogirleight
Summary: Gelphie, and Galinda/OC at first. It's just some story, you know, about that thing.


Secrets and the Absence of Sun

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or anything affiliated with it.

A/N: So I started this forever ago. I am now on the nine hour car ride home from Ottawa [hour four!] and along the way we stopped so I could purchase a converter thing that allows me to power my laptop through the vehicle which is the BEST invention EVER. I love it. And so I am writing Fanfiction.

This will be Gelphie, eventually. It begins as Galinda/OC. I didn't intend for that when I began it, but I thought I'd make it more interesting.

--=--

It wasn't a sunny afternoon. It'd be too ironic, really, if the sun had been shining, if the birds had been singing on the afternoon she felt her heart break. Instead, she spent all afternoon allowing her friends to comfort her, to brush her curls away from her eyes and wipe her tears, to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She allowed them to be close in hopes of feeling _something_, a spark of anything, but she remained empty, abandoned. It wasn't the perfection and frivolity of society that she craved, it was something more. Something that could no longer be hers. It's not until she starts to laugh that they stop. Her giggle, though lacking its usual lustre, stops the incessant stream of comments. There are only some many times she could tolerate hearing: 'Oh Galinda, you'll meet someone new', 'She's a fool for leaving _you,' o_r "Maybe you'll find a nice boy now,' the latter coming from Pfannee, of course.

In retrospect, she can't be sure when it happened, but she is positive it did. Somewhere between demure smiles and fleeting glances, she fell in love. Something that was supposed to happen between Galinda and a handsome _boy, _not a girl. And this kind of thing happened to other girls, sure, but not to Galinda. Because she was good. Saintly, even. Because she was always so selflessly doing bidding for others, playing matchmaker for her friends and the boys who stumbled over themselves to get Galinda to notice them, only it had never been selfless, not really, and especially not in this case. It hadn't been a whirlwind romance. In fact, there had hardly been any romance at all. She had been gallant, stepping in to save the damsel in distress because that was what Galinda did. She helped, she saved. It was the new girl, the one with dark hair and soft curves, who had a broad smile and a peculiar manner about her and within a week, she was with _him._ Galinda had been on her way to a party and was alone due to Pfannee and Shenshen having dates and Milla being ill. So there Galinda had been, alone, and looking fantastic, walking along the path winding behind the University to the party when she heard a noise. She was about to move on when she heard the noise again, and decided to investigate. The girl was shivering, her dress sliding off her shoulder and her hair askew as he stood over her, shaking his head.

"What are you doing? Is everything alright here?" Galinda swallowed her initial shock and fear and spoke.

"This would _only _happen to me." The boy groaned. "We're having a conversation. Just talking, you know? That's all we're doing. Now I think there's an entire party awaiting your arrival Miss Galinda, on you go." Galinda rolled her eyesand ignored him.

"Are you alright?" She addressed this specifically to the girl.

"She's fine." The boy cut in.

"I've heard her speak in class before, she's capable. So let her talk to me. Are you going to the party?"

"We're going to the party." The girl whispered.

"We just stopped to have a little fun." The boy smirked, winking at the girl, who shuddered.

"She doesn't look like she's having much fun to me." Galinda retorted. She extended her hand to the girl who didn't have time to react before the boy moved in, taking Galinda's hand and backing her against a tree.

"You could have fun too, Galinda. I hear you like that kind of thing." She slapped him.

"Get your hands off me, Avaric. It doesn't look like anyone's having fun here to me. So if you'll excuse me, we'll be on our way to the party now." Galinda shoved him as she crossed and extended her hand to the girl once more.

"Of course. Take the girl and go, Galinda. Oz knows you prefer them over men." Avaric taunted.

"Well Avaric, if there were any _men _here, we could see, but since there aren't, we'll be on our way. And I wouldn't show up at the party tonight, if I were you." Galinda smiled sweetly as the girl, who was trying to make herself appear more presentable followed, their hands still intertwined.

Galinda had always known she was different. And it was more than her charm, the charisma and allure that came so naturally to her, enrapturing everyone. It was more than her doting parents and her gorgeous clothes. It was the way she wrinkled her nose the first time a boy pushed his lips against hers and then lied about the experience for months after. This made her careful around Avaric and his teasing, his accusations. It was lucky for her that no one but he had ever called her on anything and anyone who heard wrote it off as his misplaced anger over how his short relationship with Galinda had ended.

"Thanks." The girl whispered once they had gotten farther down the path.

"It was nothing, really." Galinda smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Avaric... well, we're over, and I couldn't be better." Galinda could have sworn she felt the girl squeeze their intertwined hands as she smiled at her.

"Avaric is a creep." Galinda shrugged. "Been there, done that and trust me, you can do better."

"Done that?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! No, no, not _done _done that. We dated once, for a few weeks. It wasn't anything fantastic. He wanted too much too fast and he's not worth the trouble he causes. There are by far more attractive people at Shiz who aren't nearly as despicable."

"So I'm discovering." Galinda knew she didn't imagine that one. She's just being grateful, she reasoned with herself, she's just grateful that you saved her from Avaric and she's being nice. That's all.

"Yeah. I'm Galinda, by the way."

"Emilee. And I know who _you_ are Galinda. Everyone at Shiz knows Galinda Upland."

"My parents taught me not to be presumptuous." Galinda flashed her a smile.

"Of course." Emilee smiled back. "And you're everything they say you are?"

"I wouldn't know what people say." Galinda answered coyly hoping they meant her friends and the general public at Shiz and not well, Avaric.

"Good, funny, beautiful." Emilee replied.

"You think I'm bea... good?" Galinda caught herself before she finished the sentence and Emilee knew it.

"You _are_ good. Two other people walked by, Galinda, and they did nothing. They just walked by. You're not like them. You stopped and saved me. I think that makes you good. And I meant the other stuff too. Funny and beautiful. And look at me, I'm a mess!"

"You don't look bad at all. Avaric just messed up your hair and your dress a bit." Galinda was a bit overwhelmed by this girl, Emilee, who was smiling at her, squeezing her hand, calling her beautiful. "Here, if we just stop for a second I can fix you up a bit..." Galinda stopped on the path, reaching over to run her fingers through Emilee's hair, allowing the dark waves to fall into place. Emilee smiled to herself as she straightened her dress. Galinda finished, and stepped back to examine the girl. "There, now you're just as beautiful as me." Galinda giggled.

"I somehow doubt that." Galinda mesmerized Emilee up close. She'd seen her, had been captivated by her since arriving at Shiz but it wasn't until now when she was here with her, alone, at night, that she realized why the entire school gushed over the girl. Galinda just giggled again as they continued on their way to the party.

--=--

"Galinda!" Pfannee was slurring and Shenshen was absent from Galinda's entrance to the party. How late was she, exactly? "We didn't think you were coming! But now you're here, and you brought a friend."

"It's that girl who's with Avaric." The tall boy who seemed to be holding Pfannee up noticed.

"Not anymore. I'm Emilee." Emilee introduced herself.

"Galinda!" Shenshen squealed, hugging her friend.

"You two don't look like you're doing so well." Galinda smiled as she returned the hug.

"I feel great!" Shenshen smiled broadly.

"Where's..."

"Damien." Shenshen supplied the name of her date.

"Daren." Pfannee corrected with a laugh.

"Right." Shenshen broke into another fit of giggles. "He's over there, I think. Drinks, Galinda! Come!" Galinda grabbed hold of Emilee's hand as Shenshen pulled her into the party.

It wasn't until several drinks and many dances later that Galinda found Emilee alone again. "Are you having fun?" Galinda asked, sliding down into a chair.

"Shenshen and Pfannee are nice." Emilee smiled.

"They're more fun to get to know when they're not plastered. We're having tea tomorrow afternoon, you should come."

"I'd enjoy that." Emilee accepted, eager to spend more time with Galinda.

"Are you ready to go? I could walk you home to make sure you don't run into anymore trouble. Avaric might still be lurking around." Galinda offered.

"You don't have to protect me."

"I want to." Galinda smiled, standing up. "Ready?"

"Ready. You don't have to say goodbye to anyone?"

"They won't remember anyway." Galinda laughed. "I'll see them at tea tomorrow."

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Emilee noted as they made their way outside. "I was too shaken to notice it before, I guess."

"Yeah, it is." Galinda nodded. "Do you have a roommate?"

"No. Since I transferred so late in the semester, I was put in a single room. It's okay though, I don't mind being alone."

"Me neither. My roommate, or well, the girl who was supposed to be my roommate deferred a semester so she won't be here until after break so I'm alone right now too. It's nice having an empty bed sometimes though, so Pfannee or Shenshen can stay over some nights and have a place to sleep."

"Yeah. I guess I've been so busy catching up with my school work because of the switch that I haven't had time to meet many people yet."

"You met Avaric." Galinda pointed out.

"I did. Avaric was there, he was willing and seemingly harmless. After what happened at my last school, going out with a boy as soon as I got here was the plan."

"After what happened?" Galinda inquired.

"It's a long story. Long, embarrassing and tragic."

"I'm interested."

"I have that effect on people." Emilee teased as they walked nearer to Crage Hall. "This is where you live isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I said I'd walk you to your dorm, unless..." Galinda never had a problem with asserting herself or being bold, but suddenly she was conscious of her actions.

"Unless what?"

"I do have an empty bed upstairs. You could stay here tonight and tell me about your long, embarrassing and tragic story."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." Emilee replied, trying to keep her excitement well masked.

"Nonsense! I'm inviting you. We were at a party, you've had a rough night and I want to hear all your secrets! I'm the one imposing, really." Galinda reassured her with a laugh. "Plus, we're both tired and I promised I would make sure you got home safely. This way we don't have to walk as far and I am still keeping my word."

"My little blonde protector." Emilee laughed.

"What? You think just because I'm small and blonde I couldn't mess someone up?" Galinda joked as Emilee burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of the petite girl pretending to punch someone.

"I don't think anyone would want to mess with you, Galinda."

"You better believe it!" They were still laughing as they made their way into Galinda's room.

"It's very pink, I like it."

"My favourite colour, and thanks." Galinda smiled as she locked the door. "Truth: I don't know how I'll adjust to life with a roommate next semester. I've always been an only child and I was always spoiled. I've never shared a room with anyone for a long period of time. My parents got me a double room to give me a chance to experience something new but I guess that didn't work out for them."

"I have a brother, but we're not close. He doesn't approve of some of my choices, probably more so than my parents so we don't speak that often. He would have liked Avaric."

"Ick, that sucks." Galinda sympathized as she began to take her jewellery off. "I sometimes wish I had a sibling. Growing up with someone around my age would have been fun, I think."

"It can get difficult. We had fun when we were younger, I guess." Emilee shrugged as she took off her shoes.

"Yeah. So your last school, why'd you leave?" Galinda hadn't forgotten the story Emilee had promised to tell her.

"Long story short, some of my... life choices don't please my parents. They found out and moved me to Shiz in hopes of me becoming the perfect party attending, boy chasing little girl they tried to raise."

"So Avaric was your attempt to please them?"

"Basically. He's handsome, rich, of decent standing, what's not to like?"

"You're asking the wrong girl." Galinda smiled.

"Tell me about it. I mean, if I had it my way I would not be going for anyone like Avaric."

"Oh! And who would you be going after? Anyone tonight catch your attention?"

"No one who'd go for me, trust me." Her wistful manner left Galinda breathless.

"Are you being modest? I don't think there wasn't a boy there tonight who wouldn't have wanted to be Avaric's replacement."

"Even if that were the case..." Emilee trailed off and Galinda, despite her lack of consistent interest in academics, was by no means unintelligent. She began to piece things together.

"What... life choices don't your parents approve of?"

"That's where it gets long and embarrassing." Emilee brushed the question off.

"We have all night," Galinda pointed out, and Emilee shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it's not that they care so much that who I decide to date is handsome, rich or of decent standing but more that they are a boy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything... it's just, I trust you and..."

"Emilee, it's fine." Galinda caught the girls hand in her own as she cut her off. "That's what I was assuming."

"You were assuming?"

"I'm not unaware. And you heard what Avaric said about me."

"But I thought that was just Avaric being well... Avaric. From what I've heard, and seen, he just says that because you and him..."

"He says that because Avaric used to be trustworthy and knows some things I wish he didn't. Luckily we had a relationship that ended badly that provides me with a viable excuse for his accusations before I figure out what's going on with me."

"I really did mean it when I said you were beautiful." Emilee whispered. "And I think I'll have to thank Avaric next time I see him."

"Why's that?"

"Well usually I would have just observed you from a distance. The pink clad blonde leader of the popular crowd is usually not into me in more than a friendly way."

"And Avaric changed your mind?"

"Avaric didn't like how many questions I asked about you. He got suspicious."

"Well in that case, I'm going to have to thank him too." As Emilee's lips tentatively brushed over her own, Galinda sighed.

"If my parents find out again..."

"We won't let that happen."

And, two months later, at the beginning of winter break, when they finally found out, Galinda found herself sulking on her bed while her friends, shocked and dutiful, picked up the pieces of the girl they all wished they could be.

"How _did_ they find out?" Shenshen asked as she passed her friend a glass of water.

"I don't know! I wish I knew. But it wasn't as if we kept it much of a secret."

"That's not true!" Milla protested.

"She's right," Pfannee rolled her eyes, "I'm sure there were a few people who didn't know." Shenshen smacked her as Milla giggled.

"Lin, no one judged you, no one here cares except maybe Pfannee, but I think she's just jealous."

"Thanks Milla." Galinda smiled.

"And at least it's break. Exams are over, and you have a week of recovery before classes start. Then we have new classes, new season," Shenshen reasoned.

"New shopping!" Pfannee added.

"There is that." Galinda didn't care about shopping or classes. She wanted Emilee back.

"So her parents were just super mad?" Shenshen wondered.

"Irate. This is the third school they've pulled her out of."

"And she's had girlfriends at all three?"

"Pfannee! Don't say that!" Shenshen smacked her again.

"What? It's true! And ouch. You better hope I don't bruise! Now Galinda, I know you're sad and all, but you're nineteen and you're gorgeous. We are going to go out ton ight, we are going to drink and we are going to have fun."

"We'll find some cute boys. Wait, cute girls. Or..." Shenshen stumbled over her words.

"We'll see you in a few hours, okay Lin?" Milla shook her head as she ushered Pfannee and Shenshen out the door.

"Fine, I'll be ready. And thanks for all the support, I need it."

"We'll see you later!"

Galinda sighed as she closed her eyes. She just needed to sleep for a little longer and then she would get ready. Just a little longer...

"Hello?" Who was _that?_

"Ugh, I'm sleeping."

"This is room 22, right?" The voice was still there.

"Yes, yes it is. Who are you?"

"I'm Elphaba. I wasn't supposed to arrive until later this week but I decided to come up early soI could get used to the place before classes begin."

"I'm Galinda, it's nice to meet you." Elphaba was dumbfounded. The girl hadn't recoiled in fear or shock. Well, she hadn't looked at her yet. For all she knew, t?he lump on the too pink bed could be orange. Though that would clash with the overwhelming pink of the room.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you in your first year?"

"Yeah. You?" Galinda wasn't in the mood for this. She needed to wallow, and sleep and then wallow some more. But she didn't want her new roommate to think she was rude, so she sighed and sat up.

"I should be in second, but I took a year off and now I'm back to finish my second semester of my first." Elphaba explained.

"I'm sorry I'm... like this."

"Still in bed at two in the afternoon? Well, it is University and the first day of break." Elphaba deduced.

"I'm usually not like this. I just had a really, _really, _bad last few days." Galinda apologized as she sat up. "And now you're seeing me for the first time and I'm a mess."

"You look... fine." Elphaba swallowed as she realized exactly how _fine _the recently awakened blonde looked.

"And you're... green?" Galinda tried to hide her shock. She'd heard stories, rumours, but she never believed they were true.

"I just went through this outside so could we please just ... not? I understand if you're disgusted and never want to speak with me again. I'm sure Madame Morrible will be pleased to find me another room..."

"Elphaba, stop." Galinda cut her off. "I'm not disgusted, I don't want another room. I'm hardly one to criticise for being different." Elphaba raised an eyebrow at this. "You're the worst kept secret here," her smile seemed to say but she didn't know, she couldn't know, Galinda reasoned.

"Okay then. I guess I'll start unpacking and you can go back to sleep."

"No, I should get up and shower, get ready for the day. My friends are taking me out tonight. I'm going through a rough time... a break up, so they are trying to cheer me up."

"That's unfortunate." Elphaba wasn't used to people being so... accepting and forthcoming with her. Especially people of the beautiful, blonde variety.

"You should come! Anyways, I'm going to go shower, we'll talk more when I get out and you're more settled in. It's nice to meet you Elphaba!" With that, she flounced into the bathroom leaving a startled Elphaba in her wake.

"It's nice to meet you too."

--=--

A/N: I'm stopping there for now to post. Too... out of character? I'm just kind of going with it. I'm finally home after the forever car ride of doom. Let me know what you think / if you would read more!


End file.
